


Elsa Lanchester/弗兰肯斯坦的新娘

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Torture, 对尸体的详细描写, 尸体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 冬兵单人向短文，阴暗高虐预警，有对于尸体的具体描写。Elsa Lanchester是一名演员，在1935年《科学怪人的新娘》中扮演新娘。





	Elsa Lanchester/弗兰肯斯坦的新娘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elsa Lanchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931148) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



资产不能立即回到冰冻舱内。如果任务为期不长，他们会把他关在牢房里，等他完全解了冻再冻回去。

**

有些人不愿意看资产挨电，其他人就觉得很有意思。他们开始管他叫弗兰肯斯坦的怪物，之后简略成弗兰肯斯坦，又开玩笑说他们得给他找个新娘。

“找个人去给他作伴。”

等下一次任务结束他又被关押起来的时候，他们搞来一具要进焚化炉的尸体，跟他一起丢进了牢房。“这是你的Elsa Lanchester，”他们悄声说。“好好照顾她。”

然后大笑着扬长而去。

**

资产盯着她看了很久。她一动不动的。他爬过去，把她翻到平躺位。她身体冰凉，没有呼吸，闭着眼睛。他扒开一边眼皮，看不见活动，又松手了。

是他们在解冻的时候没好好唤醒她吗？

资产努力思考，那些技术员给他解冻的时候都要做什么，怎么让他重新呼吸、怎么唤醒他。他没有给她心脏起搏的工具，于是给她做胸外按压。并没有用。

她没有暖和起来。他把她拽到角落里的床上，用薄薄的被单盖住她的身体。他等着。她没有暖和起来。他躺下来贴在她身后，不知道从哪里想起这么做很重要。女人。得抱着她们。这好像很重要。

资产不小心睡着了。

**

门外有脚步声。资产醒来，等着门开，但是门没有开。脚步声远去。一定还没到时候。

她还是躺在他身边，一动没动。她暖了一点，但还是没有呼吸。资产在她一边手腕摸摸脉搏，然后是另一边，她的喉咙，最后掀起她的衣服想把耳朵贴在她胸口，但是

有血。

干掉的血粘在她的衣服上，染污了她腹部一圈皮肤。伤口很深。没有射出口。也许这就是她醒不过来的原因。她在负伤状态下就被冰冻了。

（她为什么没有提交状态报告？）

资产扯下床单，把她的衣服尽可能拉高。他在水池里洗了手，跪在她身边，把子弹挖了出来，捏在指间转了转后扔到了一边。好在她还没有醒。否则会疼的。等她醒来还是会疼的。血还没流动起来，他手上没有沾多少。他又把衣服拉回去，再次把手洗干净，重新把被单给她盖好。

他思索着。

他又把被单掀开，给她翻身察看她的背面和侧面，在她的衣服上寻找更多的洞口。没有了。很好。只有一处的话，不用太久就能痊愈。他有过更糟的时候。

他看着她。她有着深色头发和尖下巴。精瘦但强壮。他们说她叫Elsa Lanchester。她的外套上写着国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局（*）。他不认识这个组织。他不认识Elsa Lanchester。也许她在那里卧底。也许她身份暴露然后受伤了。为什么他们不等她的伤口愈合就把她冻起来？为什么她还穿着战术服？  
（注：*就是神盾局，缩写SHIELD。）

他们没有好好照顾她。资产希望他有件衣服能给她披上，让她更暖和些。她现在还不能自己产热，不过他可以再抱一抱她，给她一点温度。只有一点效果。他又去探她的脉搏。他抱住她。他睡着了。

**

脚步声。资产醒过来。Elsa的身体僵着。她害怕了？他坐起来看着门，等待着，但是脚步声又一次远去了。还没到时候。

他不知道等他们来的时候，他该不该告诉他们，该不该说些什么。“另一个资产需要医护人员。”他在脑子里一遍遍重复这句话。感觉很奇怪。在他们把她放进来以前，他都不知道还有别的资产。

他去查看她的情况。伤口没有闭合，她却缩起来了。她僵着身子不是因为害怕，毕竟她没有醒。她的身体苍白、冰冷而僵硬，像是死了，但是她是资产，她不能死。

事情不对劲。

资产走到门口，在门上砸了一下，又一下。他尽可能弄出最多的声响，叫喊着砸门，等了一会，又砸起门来。脚步声。他等着。门开了。

“你他妈搞什么？”

有两个人来了。他站在屋子正中，手臂垂着。“医护，”他说，声音沙哑。说话让他嗓子痛。

“怎么？你他妈把自己怎么了？”

资产摇头，指指身后。她还是没有动。他们没看她多久，目光转回到他身上。

“医护人员。她。”

一开始他们没动。一个人走了进来，走过他旁边，踢了她一脚让她翻过身来。她坚硬肩膀没有动弹太多。那人呻吟起来。

“那个傻逼，”他说，他生气了。“Metzger。Metzger昨天负责焚化尸体的。”

现在另一个人也生气了。他发出恼怒的声音走了。第一个人把被单从她身上拽下去，瞧着她。资产想把被单再给她盖上。被单很薄，但至少能帮她保暖。他希望另一个人是去找医护人员了。

第一个人把她翻过来，扯扯她的衣服。“所以你拿她干什么了，怪胎？她在你的床上做什么？”

资产不确定该不该回答。他留在房间正中，手臂服帖地垂在身侧。他尽可能不转身地向后看。那人在她身上找着什么，但是没有找到。资产不知道他找的是什么。

走廊里传来轮子的声响。第二个人推着一辆长长的带轮车回来了。“肩膀，”他说，第一个人哼了哼。他把被单扯掉抓住她的脚。两人合力把她抬到了车上。第二个人把她推出去了。第一个人在身后把门关上。

资产坐在床上等着。

**

第二天，他们带他走了。他们把他带到冷冻间，问他为什么总是回头看。

他在找其他的冷冻舱。他想知道她在哪里。他没有说。他们把他推进去，关上了门。


End file.
